


Day Twenty-Two: Mystical Weapon

by AfinaArchives



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Sunguard, Voidtember2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfinaArchives/pseuds/AfinaArchives
Summary: Taken in the darkness of Tirisfall, the crystals upon the item were of a similar nature and changed with each wielder.
Relationships: None
Collections: Voidtember2019





	Day Twenty-Two: Mystical Weapon

It had now been nearly a year since Inas’thas had stolen Afina’s staff and delivered it to Amet. Taken in the darkness of Tirisfall, the crystals upon the item were of a similar nature and changed with each wielder. The weapon had passed between many hands over the generations, from Voidchaser to Voidchaser until there were no more.

No more…

Amet holding the staff saw its pink crystals turn a blue as deep as the sea - and with scornful eyes cast the weapon into a dark chest tucked away within the crypts of her annex. She hid herself away to meditation and the Light, this world being too dark and full of sin. There were no happy endings, only endings here.

But Afina had not fallen, and after the harsh winter she stood. The barrier around Quel’thalas wavered before it dissipated, and once again the Sin’dorei were connected to the outside world. In three days time, it would no longer be brother against brother, sister against sister.

There would be a resolution or revolution.

That outcome was dependent upon how hard they fought to return to the world they once knew; the faded memories of spring. She clung to those memories within that dark abyss, pulling strange energies from the land itself in order to bolster her crystaline wards. Above her head the Nether crystals were empowered by the land’s latent Void energies, jutting out in all directions as Irkalla knew no direction. Such was the land of disorder and chaos, for nothing could thrive in its severity.

But one could weather it, if they knew how.

She had lived through the dark of Netherstorm, she had lived through the dark of Northrend, she had lived through the dark of the Legion, she had lived through the dark of her heart. While she may no longer be a star, gleaming and bright up above - she was still her. She could not be destroyed, only changed. The crystals the space dust which orbited around her, circling at dangerous speeds in set olipticals of glittering purple. She did not need to rely upon the powers of her past, but only needed to understand their lessons and apply them to the present.

Afina vowed she would return home. She had the power to make things right. She didn’t need a blade to bolster her bite, for there could be nothing out there which would possibly stop her from getting home. She would be there;

Ashal Duelli Che Surfal (For Those She Loved).

Mystical Item: Crystalline Armor

+5 HP,  
Begin combat with (another) 10 HP shield,  
Archmage’s Blessing: When taking melee damage, roll 1d5 if you roll a 1, then your character will blink behind the enemy target and dodge the assault.


End file.
